Devil of the Hidden Mist
by Ryo-Tsuyosa
Summary: My fanfic is about the history of the infamous Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza. It explains his past, from childhood to adulthood, these are only the first 10 chapters, I will add the rest as I finish them. Enjoy.


Devil of The Hidden Mist Author: Ryo Anime: Naruto  
  
Prologue  
  
Twenty five years ago, in the Village of the Hidden Mist, birth was given to a certain child. This child was destined to live a harsh and terrible life, this childs name was Momochi Zabuza. Zabuza's mother died giving birth to him, and his father was driven to suicide from the greif, and the burden plus the responsibility of raising his only son. Zabuza was forced to live on his own, in the streets, until the Mizukage gave Zabuza a place to live, and a second chance in life.  
  
Chapter I: Genesis  
  
Another day of training went by, for the possible Mizukage of the Hidden Mist village. Sensei...do we have to continue training today......im to tired to continue. Zabuza said as he wiped the sweat off his forhead. "Smack" Zabuza was slaped by his Sensei, the Mizukage. Stop your complaining! If you ever want to inherit the title "Mizukage" you need to be the strongest Shinobi in the village! Now stand up and continue training, your Henge no Jutsu is pathetic. Yes Sensei...."Henge no Jutsu!" Zabuza then made an almost perfect copy of the Mizukage. Thats much better! Now keep doing it until you cant stand anymore, im going home. Said Mizukage. Yes Sensei.....Zabuza replied. The exhausted boy trained into the night, practicing his Henge no Jutsu, but collapsed from using so much of his Chakra. The next day, Zabuza went to see the Mizukage, to tell him the great news, he mastered the Henge no Jutsu and was ready to move onto something else. After searching the village for hours, he couldnt find the Mizukage anywhere. I wonder where he is....? Thought Zabuza as he continued looking for his Sensei. Mizukage-Sensei! I found you! I have some great news........Mizukage then hit Zabuza. KEEP IT DOWN!!! CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY?! Yelled the Mizukage as he continued to write in the scroll he had on his table. I-i-im sorry Sensei....I just thought..Nevermind. Zabuza said as he left the Mizukage's room. I wonder whats wrong with Mizukage- Sensei...he never used to be like this.....Zabuza thought as he walked back to his home. I know! Ill bring him some Ramen, that will make him better! Zabuza said. He went down to the Ramen bar and bought some Ramen with Miso, that was the Mizukage's favorite he remembered. Mizukage-Sensei! I brought you some Ramen. Zabuza said as he left it by the door. Zabuza......Im sorry, please join me. Mizukage said as he smiled warmly at Zabuza. Thank you Sensei! Zabuza said as he passed Mizukage some chopsticks. You know Zabuza....Im sorry that iv been so harsh on you lately, its just, its very hard to inherit the Mizukage title, thats why I started training you when you were small. Next year, youl be able to enter the Shinobi Academy and become a Genin. Said the Mizukage. I know Sensei, Ill do my best. Zabuza said excitedly as he ate the Ramen that Mizukage shared with him. To tell you the truth Zabuza, your progressing very well, most Eight year olds cant even use there Chakra, but you can already do the Henge no Jutsu, im sure your parents are proud of you. Mizukage said but was suprised when Zabuza stood up with a strange look on his face. Please...dont talk about my parents.....Zabuza said as a tear rolled down his face. Im sorry...but I think its time you found out the truth about them. Mizukage said. "Clenching his knuckles"...................Okay....Zabuza said as he took a seat beside the Mizukage.  
  
Chapter II: Truth  
  
The stories you were told about them were false, they werent what they seemed to be.....they were ruthless, terrible people. Zabuza looked shocked as Mizukage told him those harsh words. Before you were born, they were Jounin's from the Hidden Mist Village, they were completely out of control and showed mercy to no one. They were eventually exiled and became Missing- Nin's, but when they were found by our village's Hunter-Nin's, your mother had already given birth to you. She died, giving birth to you and your father commited Harakiri. Before your father killed himself, he yelled your name at the Hunter-Nin's..."His name will be Momochi Zabuza, The Devil of the Hidden Mist!!!" Mizukage looked at Zabuza, as if he felt responsible for the death of Zabuza;s parents, but in a strange way, it was sort of his fault. Zabuza.....im sorry. Mizukage said. ...Hehehehe who cares about those fools anyways? Zabuza replied with a crazy look on his face, Im sorry Sensei, I have to go train. Zabuza wait!! Mizukage yelled, but Zabuza was already gone. As Zabuza walked home, he saw the people of the village, looking at him strangely, whipering among each other "Thats that demonic child that was born from those two Missing-Nin's" "Lets hope they never let him in the academy" You would think those words would hurt Zabuza emotionally, and they did, but it also gave him a reason to work hard and become the next Mizukage. The next day, Zabuza spent practicing controlling his Chakra, by climbing trees without your hands, a very popular technique used to control the Chakra flow. It usually takes weeks to climb to the top without your hands but Zabuza finished it in acouple hours. *Pant* *Wheeze* I...I..Did...it. Said Zabuza as he collapsed. Zabuza's skills improved over time, before he was a Genin he already knew the Jutsu's to complete the graduation exam with flying colors. Mizukage thought Zabuza was ready to learn a very powerful technique, the Mist Clone Jutsu. Try it again! You almost have it! Yelled Mizukage. HAAAA!!!! Yelled Zabuza as he chanelled his Chakra. Mist Clone no Jutsu! Zabuza was still not very good at the technique but was able to hold a Mist Clone for acouple minutes. Good job Zabuza, get some rest and meet me back here tomorrow. N-no lets keep training until I get it right!!! Yelled Zabuza as he fell to the ground on one knee. But Zabuza.... QUIET!! I WILL MASTER THIS TECHNIQUE!! MIST CLONE NO JUTSU!!! Zabuza yelled as he made ten Mist Clones. Your...Your doing it Zabuza! Keep going! Mizukage yelled. "HAAA!!!" Zabuza yelled as he struggled to keep his Mist Clones from going away. He had done it, Zabuza mastered his Mist Clone no Jutsu, only acouple days after Mizukage taught him it. Now Zabuza, I think your ready for the academy.  
  
Chapter III: First Day  
  
It was Zabuza's first day at the Shinobi academy and he was quite excited, and worried. Worried that the other kids might not except him. His fears were about to become a reality. "Hey its that demonic freak that was born from those crazy Missing-Nins" The other children whispered amongst themselves. Zabuza just ignored them, until..."Hey you eye browless freak, turn around" Zabuza was then punched by another kid. ...............Do you have a death wish you moron? Zabuza said and glared at the other child. "What the hell are you gonna" Before the kid could finish, Zabuza had already slit his throat with his Kunai. Think twice before screwing with the next Mizukage again, sorry you wont be around for it. Zabuza said with a grin on his face. The kids friends then rushed over to attack Zabuza, with the intent to kill, but easily backed off after the look they saw in Zabuza's face, the look of insanity. Anyone else wanna try me? Zabuza said, as he glared at everyone in the room. The Chuunin Teacher came in and told everyone to take a seat, he then noticed the dead body on the floor and the bloody Kunai in Zabuza's hand. Did you do this!? Whats your name!? The Chuunin asked. Im Momochi Zabuza, the Devil of the Hidden Mist, dont forget it. Zabuza said as he dropped the Kunai on the floor and took a seat. Well class, ummm, lets get started, my name is Enkai Kujira, and ill be your instructor for the upcoming years. He carefully eyed Zabuza, avoiding eye contact, and thought to himself, "This one will definetly pass the graduation exam..." Zabuza easily became the best in his class, the Number One Rookie, and was easily mastering the basic Jutsu's like Bunshin no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu, he became the most powerful academy student, and also the most feared. Okay class, today we will be learning the Water Prison Jutsu. Said Enkai-Sensei. Zabuza sneared at his Sensei, This technique better be worth my time. Zabuza! Stop talking like some over confident fool! Your only alittle more advanced then most of the people here! Enkai-Sensei said. Heh, just hurry up and teach the Jutsu, or would you like to fight me? Zabuza said, and grinned at his Sensei motioning his hand to his Shuriken holster. No, but if you dont settle down im kicking you out of this lesson. Enkai-Sensei said, and continued on with his demonstration. Zabuza had a snarl on his face and seemed to be quite irritated with his Sensei. After Enkai showed the class how to do the Jutsu, everyone else tried, but everyone failed, even Zabuza, it seems this technique was harder to learn than Zabuza had suspected. Damn it....I have to master this Jutsu! Zabuza said with the determination of one hundred men. With that said, Zabuza trained hard into the night. Zabuza, could I talk to you? It was Enkai-Sensei, he came to see Zabuza at the Shinobi training grounds where Zabuza came to train his Jutsu's and himself. What do you want? Im busy, bother me in class. Zabuza coldly said. Eh..Zabuza, im sorry. Enkai-Sensei said. ............What are you talking about? Zabuza asked. The other kids, they alienate you from everyone else... Zabuza then looked at his Sensei, with ice cold eyes and said, If those morons get in my way ill kill them, that goes for you to, now get the hell away from me, im training. Enkai-Sensei walked away, without saying a word.  
  
Chapter IV: Mastery  
  
Zabuza trained for days, trying to master the Water Prison no Jutsu, days fastly turned into weeks, and between training and his classes at the academy, Zabuza didnt have much time for anything else. He practiced the Water Prison no Jutsu on anything he could find, sticks, leaves, and animals. Zabuza quickly did the seals, Water Prison no Jutsu! He yelled. He was able to sustain it for twenty seconds, a large improvement from not even being able to form the sphere of water. I.....have......to..........master...this....Jutsu....Zabuza then collapsed. He awoke in a hospital room, with the Mizukage sleeping on a chair beside the bed. Where....WHERE THE HELL AM I!? Zabuza yelled hysterically. The Mizukage then awoke, Oh, Zabuza, your awake. Zabuza then grabbed the Mizukage's arm and said Who brought me here!? Your Sensei Enkai Kujira, he was really worried about you to. Mizukage said looking at Zabuza with a warm smile. Zabuza then got up, and jumped out of the window of his hospital room, landing in a tree, he fell to the ground and got up, practicing his Water Prison no Jutsu. Mizukage rushed out and tried to stop Zabuza, Zabuza used Kawarimi no Jutsu and teleported on the roof of the hospital. Doctors and nurses came rushing out and one doctor grabbed ahold of his arm, Zabuza looked at him with the eyes of a Oni and yelled. WATER PRISON NO JUTSU! After doing the appropriate seals, The doctor was trapped in the Water Sphere. The nurses and other doctors all stepped back as Zabuza walked with the sphere over the side of the roof, he then said If any of you try to stop me, ill drop him, you just better hope I can sustain this long enough until Mizukage gets up here. That would take about five minutes! One of the nurses said. Heh, I know. Zabuza said grimly. Zabuza looked as if he was having trouble sustaining his Water Prison no Jutsu, but was able to sustain it for four minutes, only one left. The Mizukage then bursted out of the door, ZABUZA!!! PUT HIM DOWN!!! Mizukage yelled. Zabuza then released the Water Prison no Jutsu throwing the doctor to the ground. Zabuza remembered Enkai-Sensei saying that if you can sustain the Water Prison no Jutsu for five minutes, you have mastered it. Zabuza explained that to Mizukage but was still scolded for doing something so dangerous. Zabuza just walked off, not caring what Mizukage had to say. Im sorry for this, are you okay doctor? Mizukage asked. Yes, but I was quite scared to tell you the truth, I didnt think that halfwitt Shinobi wannabe could sustain his Water Prison no Jutsu. Mizukage then walked off, apologizing for the damages. The next day at the academy, Zabuza was his normal quiet self, the day was another average day, where the class practiced throwing Kunai and Shuriken and learned ways to channel thier Chakra. At the end of class Zabuza walked up to Enkai-Sensei. Look.........thank you about...Before Zabuza could finish, all he saw was Enkai-Sensei smile at him and say I only did what was best for my best student. Zabuza then walked off, thinking his Sensei wasnt that bad of a person.  
  
Chapter V: Death  
  
Zabuza woke up the next day, feeling an emotion he had never felt before, happiness, but unfortunatly, his happiness wouldnt last very long. When he left his house, walking to the academy, he passed some people that were talking about the assination that occured last night. Zabuza walked up to the people and asked, What happened? The people just walked off laughing at him. Zabuza stood there for acouple minutes, puzzled, and continued his walk to the academy. When he got there he noticed there was a giant crowd around the entrance. Zabuza asked one of the kids what was going on, One of the Instructors was killed last night, some of us think Mizukage sent the order. Zabuza laughed and said Well whoever he wanted dead must have deserved it. A Jounin came out of the entrance, asking everyone in to listen. Unfortunatly the Instructor that was killed last night, some of you may have known him, Zabuza shouted Stop stalling and tell us who it is! The Jounin then revealed the name of the Instructor that died last night, "Enkai Kujira-Sensei" The entire crowd was silent, especially Zabuza, as he stood there, with tears rolling down his face, ran off. Why would the Mizukage want him dead!!! Zabuza thought to himself as he ran through crowds of people in the city, heading for the Mizukage's home. Zabuza's sadness, turned into hatred as he unbuckled his Shuriken and Kunai holster and ran up to the front door of Mizukage's house, guards asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to speak with Mizukage, but the guards told him the Mizukage was in Konohagakure Village having a conference with all of the other Kage's. Zabuza then killed the two guards, slitting there throats and wrote something with there blood on the Mizukage's front door, and ran off back to his home. Zabuza then started breaking and throwing stuff in his room, as he bursted into tears. Why him!? Why did he have to kill Enkai-Sensei!!!! Zabuza yelled. He then jumped into his bed and fell asleep, with tears of sorrow in his eyes. He woke up the next day, and did what he normally does, eats, and gets ready for the day. As he walked to the academy he saw people pass by, talking about the two guards that died yesterday, and the message that was written on the Mizukage's door. Zabuza laughed grimly and walked off. When he got to the academy, he walked into class, and sat where he normally sits. The new Instructor walked in, introducing himself just like Enkai-Sensei did. Hello class, my name is Mizumi Misuto, and ill be your Sensei for the remainder of the year. Zabuza then got up, and walked out of the class room.  
  
Chapter VI: Grief  
  
After he left the class room, Zabuza ran straight for the cemetery where Enkai-Sensei's tombstone was. Zabuza walked past a field of flowers, and grabbed acouple, for Enkai-Sensei. When he got there he found a bunch of kids loitering around his Sensei's tombstone. "Hey look who it is!? Its the eye browless demon freak" Said one of the kids, as the rest laughed. Zabuza went to unbuckle his Shuriken holster but before he could he saw someone that was sitting behind the tombstone get up. This teenager, looked like some sort of demon, like a Shark. In his hand was something wrapped in cloth, It was gigantic, Zabuza remembered there were certain swords used to take the heads of Samurai on horses, they were called, Kubikiri Houchou. What the hell are you doing hear? Zabuza asked the loitering kids. The demonic looking one walked over to Zabuza and asked, What the hell are you gonna do about it weakling? Zabuza then felt all of his Chakra leave his body. My Chakra's gone....this isnt good. Zabuza thought to himself. Heh, my sword here drains Chakra out of my opponets body, pretty cool eh? Said the demonic looking teen. Who...who are you? Zabuza asked. My names Hoshigaki Kisame, the Demon Shark. As he said that, he kicked Zabuza, knocking him back about twenty feet. *Cough* Zabuza started to cough up blood, as he trembled, about the fact he could very well die here. Its about time I finished you off, you Shinobi wannabe. With that said, Kisame un-wrapped the cloth from his sword revealing it, it was in fact made out of Shark Skin and very sharp scales. This....is the end....Zabuza thought to himself as he gripped the flowers he had in his hand tightly. *Clang* Kisame's attack was blocked by another sword. Zabuza opened his eyes to see a mysterious swordsmen blocking Kisame's sword with another Kubikiri Houchou. Are you alright kid? The swordsman asked. Umm...yeah...who are you? Zabuza asked in confusion. Call me Kenki. He said, now stay back, this could get rough, and your Chakra was drained so your not much help to me. Dammit.....Zabuza said as he ran off and hid behind a tombstone, thinking to himself, how weak he really was. Kisame's attacks were repelled easily by this mysterious man. Mist Clone no Jutsu! Kisame yelled, as he did the seals. But Kenki with one swipe of his sword, destroyed all of the Mist Clones and sliced Kisame in the arm. You bastard....Ill get even with you for that. Kisame said as he teleported in front of Enkai's tombstone. *HAAA!!!* Kisame yelled as he slashed Enkai's tombstone in half. NO!!! Zabuza yelled as he jumped in the air throwing all of his Shurikens and Kunai at Kisame. He blocked them all with his sword and teleported away, smirking at Zabuza. Kenki walked over to Zabuza and put his hand on his shoulder, and said Theres nothing you can do, Kisame's the strongest Genin in the village, and he can take on Chuunin and Jounin like they were nothing. But you were able to hurt him! With that sword you have! Please...teach me how to use it! Zabuza pleaded. Are you sure? This isnt an easy thing to master. Kenki said. I dont care if it takes me my entire life, I want to get even with that bastard. Kenki then passed his Kubikiri Houchou over to Zabuza. If you can pick this sword up and swing it once, ill teach you. Zabuza put his hands on the handle and picked the sword up, it was extremely heavy for him, but his intent for revenge was to strong, and he swung it, almost easily. Ok kid, ill teach you. Zabuza then had an undescribable look on his face, it was impossible to tell, but the only word for it is, Evil.  
  
Chapter VII: Confrontation  
  
Try harder! You will never get it right with that weak swing! Kenki said to Zabuza as they were training in the woods. Im sorry Sensei, ill try it again. *HAA!!* Zabuza yelled as he chopped a tree down with the Kubikiri Houchou. Much better Zabuza, now when I come back I want to see ten trees chopped down. Yes Kenki-Sensei. Oh and Zabuza, grip the swords handle with Chakra. Zabuza chanelled some Chakra to his hands and gripped the sword. It seemed alot lighter to him, and he swung at a patch of trees. *HAAA!!!* Five of the trees were cleanly chopped. Kenki hid in one of the trees, watching over Zabuza, and the look he got in his eyes when he swung that sword. Zabuza could very well be one of the next Legendary Swordsmen from the Mist Village. Three weeks later, after extensive sword training, training at the academy, and other types of training, Zabuza was almost ready to take the Graduation Exam, though he wasnt sure what he had to do for it. Zabuza was leaving for his daily sword practice with Kenki when he was suddenly confronted by five Hunter-Nins. Your going to have to come with us. Said one of the Hunter-Nin's. And if I refuse? Zabuza asked reaching for his Shuriken Holster. Im afraid thats not an option, Mizukage- Sama wants to meet with you, now. Zabuza agreed to go with the Hunter- Nin's, he had a score to settle with the Mizukage. As they walked off, Zabuza noticed Kenki was following them, Zabuza nodded his head and Kenki suddenly appeared in front of them, he killed the five Hunter-Nin's in one swing, and him and Zabuza continued towards the Mizukage's home. Zabuza noticed the message he wrote for Mizukage was still on the door, Kenki told Zabuza to hurry up as they were escorted by two Jounin's into the Mizukage's house. Zabuza wondered why Kenki didnt kill them to. They then walked into the Mizukage's room, he was there sitting, waiting for them as it seemed. Kenki, Zabuza, welcome to my home. Mizukage said as the two were seated. Kenki then held his Kubikiri Houchou up to Zabuza's throat. Zabuza then started to sweat and asked, K-kenki-Sensei? What are you doing? Zabuza, im sorry, but your merely a tool, like all Shinobi, I was merely hired to train you. Yes Zabuza what Kenki-San's telling you is correct, your my tool, you do whatever I tell you to, your parents on the other hand, didnt like the fact of being used as tools, thats why they left and were assainated by my Hunter-Nin's. WHAT!? You lied to me!? Zabuza yelled as the rage continued to build in his voice. Yes, your parents were killed for denying the fact that all Shinobi's are tools, emotionless tools used by there masters. Will you suffer the same fate as them Momochi Zabuza? Or will you live your life as my tool. Mizukage said as Kenki held his sword higher up to Zabuza's throat. ......................What choice do I have? I have to live long enough to fufill my threat on your door. Zabuza said grimly to Mizukage. Well Zabuza, I guess ill let you live then, since your wish of killing me will never happen. "Your Death Is Certain" The message you wrote on my door with my guards blood, it wont happen. Heh, I guess we will have to see then eh? Zabuza said. Zabuza stood up and walked out of the room but before he left. Hey Zabuza, meet me in the woods tomorrow for training. Kenki said. Yeah.......Zabuza said as he continued on his way out of the room.  
  
Chapter VIII: Betrayal  
  
Today was different for Zabuza, he never considered himself to be a tool of death and sorrow used by the Mizukage, he considered his relationship with the Mizukage to be alot more like father and son, but that could only be a dream to Zabuza. Time to train, Kenki said as he leaned against Zabuza's door way. Yeah...Ill meet you in the woods. Zabuza thought to himself, that he must get stronger, to one day take revenge for the death of his Sensei and to beat Hoshigaki Kisame. Before Zabuza knew it, he was at the part in the woods where him and Kenki trained. Zabuza, im sorry about last night....Kenki said. Dont worry about it, Mizukage was right, Shinobi's are just tools, emotionless tools. Zabuza said, coldly. Kenki then pushed Zabuza out of the way as he was attacked by thousands of Shuriken, he was able to block most of them but the rest hit. Zabuza's eyes widened and looked at his Sensei in fear. Sen....SENSEI!! Zabuza!! Get....Out of here, its a trap, Mizukage must have screwed me over....Heh. With that said by Kenki, he pulled his Kubikiri Houchou out, Zabuza looked at him as if he was looking at a Demon. Kenki ran into the woods, ready to kill whatever was trying to kill him and Zabuza. Zabuza tried to run in with him but was stopped by an ambush of Hunter-Nins. Were here to test your strength, if you dont come at us with the intent to kill, we will....Before the Hunter- Nin could finish, he, and his entire team fell to the ground, Zabuza had slit there throats before they could finish. With a bloody Kunai in hand, he ran in after Kenki. Hunter-Nin's chased after him, barraging him with Shuriken and Kunai, but Zabuza either blocked it or let it hit him, he didnt care, he wanted to help his Sensei, and be by his side in battle, as warriors. The hordes of Hunter-Nin's became so great, Zabuza had no where else to run, so he ran at them, killing the ones that confronted him, and the others were to slow to react to Zabuza's fast movements, he made it rain there blood, all over the forest floor, the leaves quickly turned red. It must have been embarrasing for the Hunter-Nin's, to be killed easily by a child who isnt even a Genin yet. Zabuza then found his Sensei fighting intensely with, another swordsmen, the sword looked quite familliar, it was indeed Hoshigaki Kisame. Kenki-Sensei! Zabuza STAY BACK! Kenki said as he swung his massive sword at Kisame. Is that all you got!? Kisame then slashed the sword out of Kenki's hands and slashed downward towards him. Za.....Za....bu...za............Kenki said as blood sprayed out of him. KENKI-SENSEI!!!!! Zabuza yelled as he ran at Kisame with his Kunai. Kisame chuckled and slashed Zabuza out of the way, as he went to finish off Kenki. But Kisame stopped as he noticed Kenki had already gotten up, and was in fact, behind him. Kisame looked down at his waist to see Kenki's Kubikiri Houchou through his stomach. KAAH!!!! Kisame yelled as he coughed up blood, Ill get you for this.....Kisame then pulled himself out of Kenki's sword and teleported away from the woods. When Zabuza awoke, he found himself in a puddle of blood, he had seemed to be cut by Kisame's sword, he crawled over to Kenki, afraid of what he might find. Za.....buza......Im sorry.....I couldnt........teach you more..............Kenki said, lifelessly. Here.........take my sword...........take revenge.......for the unforgiable sins Mizukage.....has commited......Kenki said with his last ounce of strength. They.....killed......Enkai........hoping it would................drive.......you...to......the......edge........After Kenki said that, no life could be seen in his body, but a smile was left on his face, a smile that could be seen under the blood.  
  
Chapter IX: Rest  
  
After escaping from the woods, unable to walk, Zabuza was extremely tired, and sad for that matter. Dragging the Kubikiri Houchou while crawling took most of what life was left in him. Have.....to........rest.............Zabuza said to himself as he came closer to the end of the forest. As he crawled over the bodies of the far dead Hunter-Nin's he came closer and closer to the spot where him and his deseased Sensei trained. Zabuza then stuck the Kubikiri Houchou in the ground and pulled himself up to his feet, and began to limp slowly, but it was much faster than crawling, dragging that massive sword behind him. Tears rolled down his face as he started to remember all of the people that had the slightest bit of respect for him, and that feeling of sadness easily turned into feelings of deep malice towards the man responsible, the Mizukage. Ill.........get..even...with.........you...Zabuza said, as he coughed up blood. About an hour later, a half dead Zabuza reached the entrance of the Hidden Mist Village. A Medical team was waiting for him, the Mizukage probably sent it, he wouldnt want his finest tool to die. Zabuza collapsed before he could make it to them, they rushed over and put him on a stretcher. Zabuza awoke in a hospital bed, unable to see clearly, he tried to get up, but could hardly move his injured body. Dammit.......Zabuza thought to himself as he clenched his fist. He noticed his Kubikiri Houchou was leaning beside a corner in the room, all he had to do was wait, and rest, so he could regain the strength he lost. Two days went by, as he rested in the hospital room, reliving the horrible tragedies that have occured to him in the form of nightmares. Suddenly, his new Instructor, Mizumi Misuto-Sensei came in and sat on a chair next to Zabuza's bed. .....What is it? Zabuza asked. I wanted to tell you, the Graduation Exam is going on tomorrow...are you up to it? Mizumi asked. Zabuza sat up, and laughed. A true Shinobi should be able to fight through any hardship to achieve his or her goal, that is my Nindo. Mizumi-Sensei smiled and said, Good luck tomorrow Zabuza-San. As Mizumi-Sensei left the room Zabuza layed back down and closed his eyes, readying himself for the Exam tomorrow. Zabuza was harshly awakened in the middle of the night, by one of his frequent nightmares. He put his hand on his face and started to breathe heavily, he needed some fresh air. He sat ontop of the hospital roof, looking over the Hidden Mist Village, with his sword in hand he started to practice alittle, excited about the Exam tomorrow. The moonlight reflected off of the blade, as Zabuza took alittle rest, it seems was still alittle injured from his last battle. As he closed his eyes, he could hear the movement of feet around him, he was being surrounded by Hunter-Nin's. Zabuza slowly got up as they rushed at him, he grabbed his sword with both hands and vanquished half of them in one swipe. The rest of the Hunter- Nin's hesitated as they looked into the eyes of a Devil, and tried to escape with, but Zabuza wouldnt have that. He chased them off the roof of the hospital as they split up, the first one, hid behind a water tower, to catch there breath. Zabuza chopped the water tower in half, spilling water everywhere, the Hunter-Nin was confused and tried to escape but he saw reflections of Zabuza on every side, every corner. They all closed in on the Hunter-Nin, but the ones in front vanished, the Hunter-Nin sighed in relief, as they were just clones, but was not suprised why he was just chopped in half from behind, by the Devil of the Hidden Mist. The other Hunter-Nin's rushed at Zabuza, barraging him with Shuriken and Kunai, Zabuza, with one swipe of his sword, knocked them all back at them. Zabuza, covered in blood, walked through the pouring water from the tower, washing it all off, and returned to his hospital bed.  
  
Chapter X: Genocide  
  
Today was the day, the day where Zabuza became a Genin. But merely a small step, in his journey that is becoming a true Shinobi. He was not excited, or had any sign of emotion when he awoke in the hospital bed. There were still some stains of blood on his hands from the battle he had last night, or more likely, a test by the Mizukage. He got up out of bed and grabbed his Kubikiri Houchou, as he walked down the halls of the hospital, he could here whispering from the nurses, doctors, and patients. Heh...fools Zabuza said coldly as he continued on his way to the academy. He didnt know what the Graduation Exam was yet, but he would soon find out. He passed some kids from his class on his way to the academy, they seemed happy, they would finally become Genin's, that seemed to be all they cared about. As Zabuza passed them, they saw the massive sword he was carrying, and seemed to slow down a bit, trying not to pass him. Zabuza finally made it to the academy, as he walked in the door there was a Jounin waiting there. "Go to the battle arena, your Sensei is waiting there" Zabuza nodded and walked to the battle arena behind the academy. As he entered the battle arena, he saw everyone in his class there, all shaking from nervousness and excitement. Mizumi-Sensei walked up to the front of the crowd, and asked everyone to put any weapons besides a Kunai on a table, Zabuza walked over and dropped his massive sword on the table, breaking the legs off it. Mizumi-Sensei and the four Jounin's that were there looked at each other, and asked Mizumi to tell them what they had to do for the Graduation Exam. He cleared his throat, as sweat ran down his face, and said The Graduation Exam you all will be doing is..........a fight to the death. With that said, without any hesitation, a scream could be heard in the back of the group, and another, and another, the screams kept coming and getting louder as Mizumi-Sensei looked in horror as the blood from his former students was flying up in the air. Zabuza was killing off everyone in the group, without caring who it was, boy or girl, they were slaughtered by this Devil. YOU BASTARD!!! Yelled one of the kids, as he rushed at Zabuza with his Kunai in hand. Zabuza laughed alittle and ran past the boy, slitting his throat in the process. Soon, everyone left ran at Zabuza with everything they had, DIE YOU FREAK!!!! A girl from his class yelled, cutting him in the arm with her Kunai, he looked at her with the eyes that everyone found to be familliar coming from him, the eyes of a Devil. He disappeared, and re-appeared behind her, as her blood rained on him. NOOOO!!!! Yelled an enraged boy, who held feelings for the girl Zabuza just slaughtered, ILL KILL YOU!!!! He said as he threw his Kunai at Zabuza, only to have it knocked away. Zabuza walked up to the boy, and said....Try it moron, with that said by him, he kicked the kid into another person, being impailed by the other boys Kunai. Ten minutes went by, and the screams could still be heard, Mizumi looked away in horror, as tears rolled down his eyes. Zabuza knew he was killing the people that were suppose to be considered his comrades, but he didnt care, he was satisfied by the scent of blood and death in the air, and as the body count increased, the evil look on his face became darker. The sound of screams ceased, and so did the bloodshed, as Mizumi looked through the thick mist that surrounded the battle arena, he saw only one person remaining, it was the essence of evil that was known through out the village, the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza. He sat in the middle of the carnage, with a smile on his face, as he shed tears, he stood up, walked over to Mizumi, and asked for his Kubikiri Houchou back, the four Jounin's lifted the massive sword and passed it to Zabuza, as he grabbed it with one hand, he asked for his Head Protector. Mizumi gave him the Head Protector he slaughtered an entire class of academy students for and tied it diagnolly around his head, and then without any hesitation, left the arena. 


End file.
